Tails' Suicide
by diesir
Summary: This is Miles Prower. I am letting you know that by the time you read this, I will be gone. But I must leave my experiences in my daily so the people know what I felt. Sonic, I especially want you to read this! Don't turn your back on me now! Signed Tails
1. Page 1 Tail of a Girl Trying to be a Boy

1Hello this is the Tails and welcome to my life in the dairy.

I am writing because I can unsure of the circumstances which led me to think that I am in love with my best friend Sonic TheHedgehog. So I wrote this out of my to short my thoughtings!

Now I am l on a cliff looking down at the water below as it envelopes my fear and hope.

But I must right! So their people can no the true story and happenings!

Where to begin and start.?

Well I can say that one day I saw Amy crying over Sonic so I went up to her and told her whats rong and she said it was sonic so I told Sonic he was being mean and convinced him to take her out to dinner to make up for it. Then when I pecked in the ristarunt's window I saw tehm kissing. I thought I wood feel goud but I didn't. Then I realised I loved Sonic and I wanted him mine ever since I met him but I never noticed the feeling until now!

So at that point was when I shut myself in my room and didn't and refused to come out of it!

At was then that I had reflected on the start of everything with that has to do with Sonic.

At the island I was a very weak social outcast but I loved machiners! So when the tornado of Sonic's plane came I was in love with it. But...

"Hey bitch what are you doing?" It was a bully!

"Go away I just came in curiosity!"

"Yeah?Well Curiositize this!" Then the bully attacked me.

"Ow no you're hurting me!"

After the fight my clothes were in ruins and I was beaten. I had scars on my chest. So I covered them with fake white fur to heal. I know that in this world girls are supposed to cover their breasts at the risk of indecent exposure but I figured I was still young and they haven't really developed so I thought maybe the bullies wouldn't recognize me.

Then when I met Sonic at least (who was the owner of the plain, he mistook me for a boy and I went along with it ever since and pretended that I was indeed a boy. Since them sonic and me have been the best-friends. He didn't know I was really a girl and I felt guilty but then I thought well he thought I was a boy so but then why didn't I correct him? To protect him feeling because I soon loved him dearly secretly! And I clutched onto that patch of fur as a wig for years, and it was still on my chest. I never took it off. And it was good fror a time. But then he had to see Amy and unknowing hurts my fellings!!

Well, that's all for this page. I hope you enjoy the next page..


	2. Page 2: Who Must Know the Truth?

1So I spent three days locked up in my house refusing to answer to anyone or come out the their. I didnot eat any things and got slightly sick. I wood start the day just stay in bed. I would not get up unless I needed to, and like I said, barely eat. I was thinking too deeply of Sonic and Amy and how they make a better couple and how I am not worth much to Sonic anyway since I was and always will be such a lowlife, then I cried in my pillow intill I went back to sleeping.

Sonic and Amy! Why do you have to choose Amy! I was there for you and she was a freak that chased you around...

Oh no. I just realized, an I no different than Amy?!

Just then the phone rang. I let it go, and the answer machine picks up so I wait.

"Hi Tails. I'm a little worried about you. Actully we all are since we havn't seen you!"

It was...Amv! Why did she care about me? Why would she ever?! I pick up the phone anyway.

"Tails?" She asks again.

I hesitate, "Amy... You called."

"Yes I did! And what is wrong?! Are you sick or something else..?"

"No Amy I'm actually want you to come over."

"What right now?"

"Yes." I decided. "We need to talk. But you must promise to keep a secret if you come!"

Amy paused then told me she wood."

"OK bye" I said and hung up the phone."

OK Bye" she said and hung up the phone.

I sigh. Can I really tell Amy? After all, I cool not tell Sonic! But who else can know?

Then I noticed that my fur is darker than usual because it is dirty since I haven't taken a shower so I go ahead and do that before Amy comes.

"Ding ding! Tails, open up!"

I quickly get to the door. And motion her to the living room, and sit next to her.

"Now what is it? What's so important?"

I nervously gulp. See, the truth is...

Do I have the courage to say anything to Amy? Find out next page...


	3. Page 3: Conversation and Condensation

And motion her to the living room, and sit next to her. 

"Now what is it? What's so important?"

I nervously gulp. See, the truth is...

Do I have the courage to say anything to Amy? Find out next page...

Now lets see what has to happen!

"See uh Ams, thtre is a big thing I am worryed about but I'm afrade you'll be made."

"Dun't worry tails i just want to congratulate you so please tell me what it is?"

"I couldn't tell her the whole thing so I said psikopethicly."

"Um Aimy the truth is well, tell me how you felt when Sonic loved you?"

"Oh that it feels great but why?"

"Because I don't like how it is that you are so close yo him!" I said.

"Then she said why."

"Because I know someone who cared for sonic longer than you have and they aren't happy."

"Hmm if I didn't know any better I'd say it was you and you are really gey."

I did not say anything.

"Is it ture?" She asked.

"No." That was the struth since I wasn't gay.

"Hmm okay I believe you but it wood explain you fascination ever since I moved in on hit."

"That's the truth!"

Amy smriked. "Sir yea fine but whoever it is let them know that I am fiercely loyal to Sonic and will protect my territory."

"Okay well I'm gonna go take a walk. Alone incest it'll make me fell bettre."

"Okay bye.:" She said.

"Okay bye. Sad I.

So I walked into the park it was getting late and I was thinking when suddenly I hard a snap of a twig!

"Who is there?!" I demanded as I looked up on a tree to find...

Who did I find! Find next time.


	4. Page 4: Shadowy Intensions

1"Whos is up in the dsree! I Ask!"

Then the figurina moved down and to male come.

"Hey You Shadochu!" Tail stold.

Shadoh did not appreciate tne light jock.

I kno you'r cituatone because i am the Ultimate Plotdevice!" Shadow saudi.

"Yay!" Yelled IO.

" But I have a hard time believing but I understand that you want Sonic. Well sadly I con't help but I know someone who might!"

"WHO TELL ME NOW!!!"

"You. Are must tell Sonic itself!" Shadow commmanded.

"OK I will! I said and went to Sonic" But I saw Eggman!"

"That's Eggman!I wundter whut happint two Sawnick? (Bonus Points If You Get The Reference Lol)"

"That's it Sonic will fell right into my trap my me kirnaping Amy!"

"I forgot my hammer again!" Amy sighed.

"BadatahbumptaDAH! Tails to the Rescue!"

But can I really save Amy after all that? And where did Shadow go! Find out the next page


	5. Page 5: Answer or Adventure?

So tehn I wenty uup to Eggmans';s face and flugged my tails in tit!

"Owwno furr stuffs!" Eggman said fas he felt the whip of the taidsl.

TAILS IS THAT TOY!" Amy demand from yuo

"I'm try save you!"

"Try to save ! Ok."

So Shadow came adnd saved Amy.

"Heh!" I said

"Oh Soni wait your not sonic you're SAHDWO!

"Yoes and I found out you remind me of my sister Mario so I live you!"

"What!"

"Maria was everthing so your my everyhant ass welll!

Shadow scopped of Amy.

"Uhh,... CARMP!"

I don't know what to do but ...

On ne hand I tell Sonioc the druth!

The other I save Amy!

WHich is FARE!!

--

BONSU!!

Gess what READERS!! I'm giving you the soice! Save Amy or Tell Sonic?? Vodt in your review and I miht consider ti!


	6. Page six: Shocking shockers

Thanks guy for all the votes okay I chose to tell him the TREUTH!

"Sonic!" said I ignored the silk moustash from the intox soy milk he was drinking.

I have come to tell you of a story!"

"What!" Said SONIC having a cow (get it he has chilidog in the fist(.

I, er. And I puse. I donnut nko if it is is a ripe tiyme to tell him so I waid but he taped his foot.

"What!"

Then I got my currage and asked him out SONIC I" LOVE YOU!"

"What!"

Sonic chock on his chilli and then his fat turn fed. He was having a hard attack! Thanksfully I new how to do the manover or I get be hind sonic and I push fast so the stuuf might unglog. Thankfully it did and it managed to come uot of his mouth. I wiped a sigh of relief! This work was dangeriss and I am happy to have helped my blue friend.

"What!:

It's okay, sonic, I haven explain, see the thing is...!"

"No, I think I have to go somewhat see Amy or something.."

"no! Sonic, don't go!"

But he was gone.

"I didn't even tell you the sekret I was folding even longer, or that Amy...may not be there...!" Than I tear fell from my eye. Then several. It was pouring and I couldn't contain it, so I let it rain hard until it all came out. What do I go now...?

Just then a knock came at the door! I answer it but its' not Sonic, instead it's Rouge the Bat!

"oh hello tails, I'm looking for Sonic. He has the jewels im locking for."

Then Tails slammed thedoor! No! I can't belief it!It crashed my heart Sonic... Sonic is cheating on Amy, and me as well!

I can't go on. 


End file.
